


Give It Some Time

by Ambercreek



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Apprentice - Freeform, Borderline Personality Disorder, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Development, Character Study, Gen, Healing, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: It's been several weeks since Ciro left the Skavengers. While on this, she starts to learn more about herself.





	1. Chapter 1

Ciro still doesn't understand her fear that she has of Mars. It's an irrational fear, she knows that. How can someone grow a fear of a single planet that they rarely visit?

She feels like some tragedy has happened here before, maybe long before she became a Guardian. It's an old fear rooted deep within her programming that she just can't seem to shake out.

 _"Ciro, is everything alright?"_ The mechanical voice cut through her train of thought. Processor coming back into focus. She needs to blink her yellow optics a few time before the scene settles back around her.

She was sprawled on top of an abandoned fueling station, laying on her chest. A 1000 yard stare laid untouched by her side.

"I started zoning out again didn't I?" The Exo knows she doesn't need to ask. She had a feeling that it was happening, but wanted to pretended that maybe it wasn't as bad.

 _"This has been happening a lot lately, are you sure everything is alright?"_ The Ghost moves so she is in front of the Titan.

"I'm fine Erint, just have a lot on my mind lately." Ciro swats at the Ghost as she shifts her position from laying on her stomach to sitting with her legs crossed. Feeling her joints creek from the lack of movement.

Erint rolled her nodes in annoyance at how her Guardian was treating her spacey mind state as if it wasn't anything serious.

_"You know, you can just call them. I'm sure they are worried about you."_

A static snarl bubbles in the back of the Titan's throat. "I've told you already. If they want to know about my state, they can contact me themselves." Ciro-4 picks up the neglected sniper rifle and slings in onto her back. Once more she shifts her position and stands up. Knees buckling slightly from the rapid movement.

The Ghost follows the Titan, again floating in front of her face "At least try to have a talk with Wolf, maybe invite him over. Just try to be social."

Ciro just rolled her optics, even if the Ghost couldn't see it from the concealment of her helmet. "Okay. I'll contact Wolf, if that will get you off my case." The Ghost nods. _"It will."_

Erints returns back into the Titan's subspace. The Exo feels some guilt coil around her nonexistance stomach.

She knows she shouldn't have lashed out like that and there were a bunch of different ways to respond to the Ghosts' request. It's just right now, everything seems to be annoying her.

Ciro pushes the thoughts out of her head. She takes a running start and right as she reaches the edge of the building she shoulder charges off. Using the lift to gently lead her the rest of the way down.


	2. Chapter 2

The Exo attempts to steady the gun, but her hands are shaking so much that it's practically impossible for her to get a clear shot. So she ditches the Pulse rifle completely.

She charges forward at her target but The Phalanx was already prepared, with a strong bat of his shield, The Titan was sent soaring through the air. Body singing with electricity as it collided with the wall.

She died. Erint brought her back not a moment later.

"Oh, now I'm pissed." She growled and launched herself again at the Phalanx. Her shoulder making contact with the armor and it cracks a little. She dodges out of the way before she could get hit with his shield again.

She needs to duck behind a blockade because more Cabal was showing up now. Firing slugs in her direction, splashes of amber sparks fly, some make contact with the barricade.

Arc energy forms in her palms and she chucks it in the direction of the larges group. It misses.

"You gotta be kidding me," She mutters under her breath. So she pulls out her shotgun, checking it. 3 shots, better make them count.

Where there is a pause in the firing, she takes her chance. Making a break for it she skids across the platform and underneath the Phalanx.

A few of slug shots hit her in the back. Ciro grits through her metal jaw. She's quick enough to tuck the shotgun under its chin and fires all three shots.

The Phalanx drops down dead and Ciro runs, her sparrow appears and she drives off as fast as she could. Once in a clear area and a safe distance away. Erint transmatted them both back to the ship.

**Author's Note:**

> [poses] im so happy that i finally wrote something! ive been meaning to do something like this ever since i ended the fireteam fuckups. so using this because i didn't really give ciro that much of a personality during that series and felt like she deserved something like this. 
> 
> not to mention im actually having her ghost be important to this story.


End file.
